


Nobody will bug us out anymore

by cursedficsonlyuwu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, bore, cockroach blake, dorito salads, trans lesbian sun wukong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedficsonlyuwu/pseuds/cursedficsonlyuwu
Summary: Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, or maybe it was Adam’s warm blood still lingering on both of them.





	Nobody will bug us out anymore

“I have to hurry” Blake thought to herself, using her fore and middle legs to climb faster as her antennas were picking up every sound made by the fight. She couldn’t let Adam get Yang again, she had to hurry, so she used her hind legs at full force to jump while Adam’s sword was falling near her. It didn’t take long before her front legs met Adam’s face and before she had to run on all 6 legs for her life, but she managed to get to the blade in time.

It took a few second to realize what just happened, if it wasn’t for Adam’s warm blood flowing on her legs and waking her up to reality, making her take the blade out.

“Oh…” goatboy said while his incel life flashed before his eyes, making just a few more steps before falling to his final death.

Blake’s legs started trembling as her antennas flattened on her head, she couldn’t believe she had done this- the very thing she avoided like the plague ever since she could fight. It didn’t take long before she felt 2 arms wrapping around her mesothorax, before giving into the hug without a second thought.

“I won’t leave, I swear” was the only thing she could think of, the only thing she could say, she made a promise, not only to never leave Yang, but to never hurt her again.  
“I know you won’t” Yang said, cupping her face and caressing her shoulder.

Yang got up, Blake instinctively reaching for her, watching her go over the part of the blade she used and grabbing it “you know Blake” grinned Yang approaching her “I know it’s not a good time, but I kept thinking about this after smoking a dorito salad joint…” she hummed, taking Blake’s face with her hand. Blake couldn’t help but lean in for the kiss, being met with Yang’s soft lips and the lingering taste of her dorito salad joint.

“Oh my dorito salads” gasped Yang, even if her trans lesbian friend, Sun Wukong, prepared her emotionally for this moment, she never expected Blake to take the lead. She didn’t expect her antennas to perk up instantly, for her hind legs to start shaking, yet there she was, nervous but still confident, still being the one brave enough to initiate, that was Blake Bellaroach for you.

But nothing was as shocking as Blake starting to kiss Yang like crazy, as if her life depended on it, and the second her anal cercus opened, she looked at the blade full of Adam’s warm blood on it and knew what she had to do.  
________________________________________  
It might’ve been the craziest thing that happened, but neither regretted it, and It probably wasn’t the last time it was gonna happen. For now, they just sat quietly on the ride to Atlas, ready to remake Blake’s sword, and Blake was sure to keep the parts safe, you know where my dudes.  
And the second they got to Atlas, Yang made sure to vore Blake’s lower half to get the blades out uwu.  
________________________________________  
Im going to hell and Im bringing yall down here with me if you ever dare think about this fic ever again Ill come and vore you myself.


End file.
